In modern archery bows, a great deal of energy is stored in the bow for the purpose of launching arrows. The amount of energy transferred to the arrow is dependent on the weight of the arrow with the majority of the energy absorbed in the process of shooting a heavy arrow and to a substantially lesser extent when shooting a lighter weight arrow. The residual energy is absorbed by the bow which results in a variable amount of bow shock and vibration which adversely affects the comfort of the archer and accuracy of the archery shot. The problem of archery bow vibration has been addressed in a variety of ways by employing a variety of archery bow vibration reduction devices with varying degrees of success.